Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-3p^{7}-2p^{5}-6p) + (3p^{7}+5p^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3p^{7}-2p^{5}-6p + 3p^{7}+5p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 p^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 p^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 p} + {3 p^7} + {5 p^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 3 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 p^5} + { 5 p^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-2p^{5}+5p^{3}-6p$